Where would I be without you?
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: A collection of drabbles - all (fem)slash - Where would I be without you? - Still wallowing in your pride.
1. DomiRoxy: P Is For Plain

**P is for Plain**

* * *

_Nobody can tell what I suffer! But it is always so. Those who do not complain are never pitied. – Pride and Prejudice._

* * *

You're Domi Weasley, one-quarter Veela, without all the charm, or beauty. Your older sister, Victorie, is the beautiful one the one all the French boys are after and the English, hell even the Muggle.

But you, you're just plain, you didn't inherit the good looks or the dashing charm.

No one looks at you special they just think your plain, well, all except one.

But that one is off limits. That one is your cousin.

But you do love her, you really do. Not in the way your supposed to though.

You wonder if she thinks your plain... just plain old Domi. But somehow you doubt it, somehow deep in your heart, you feel the love she gives and somehow you find yourself falling for her. You love everything about her, her violet eyes, her blonde hair, her sweet smell of lavender. You're in love.

Just plain old love that will never be returned.

* * *

_And there's no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons I'm wrong for you - Damon Salvatore, The Vampire Diaries_

* * *

_Written For_

_The Slash-tastic Drabble Challenge; Roxanne/Dominique; Violet_

_The Television Quote Boot Camp; Prompt 47_

_The Book Quotes Boot Camp; Prompt 8_


	2. WolfStar: Skeletons In The Forest

**Skeletons In The Forbidden Forest**

* * *

_"He halted in the wind, and - what was that/Far in the maples, pale, but not a ghost?" - A Boundless Moment, Robert Frost_

* * *

"Lily! Run!" Thirteen year old Lily Evans looked up from her pristine book to see James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin running towards her. The young girl wasn't sure what they were running from but knowing the three trouble makers she knew it couldn't be good so naturally she jumped to her feet and started running towards the castle.

"What the hell, guys?" She screamed as the three boys caught up to her. The four students were now in the safety of the castle unable to get caught by whatever it was that was chasing them.

"Well... You see..." Sirius started with a sheepish grin. "You know how all the horror movies start?"

"With some idiots making out in the woods," Lily replied with a roll of her eyes. "What about it?"

"Padfoot and Moony here were going at it-" James started with a roll of his eyes. "I was looking for them-"

"We were not going at it!" Remus said with a blush.

"Anyway," James said ignoring the other boy. "They were going at it and I thought it would be a great prank to scare them, right? But then out of nowhere there's this skeleton monster type thing and it starts chasing us!"

Lily looked at the three boys in shock. "Let me get this straight... You were in the forbidden forest on the day of Halloween going to play a prank and then someone played a prank on you? That's rich."

"It isn't funny, Lily," Sirius said with a glare. "Moony and I were legitably scared!"

"That's what you get for making out in the Forbidden Forest," Lily said with a grin causing the two boys to blush a shade of pink and make excuses to leave their two friends without much more being said.

* * *

_Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. (Casablanca, 1942)_

* * *

_Written For;_

_Halloween Boot Camp; Skeletons_

_Slashtastic Drabble-athon Challenge; Halloween_

_Favorite Era Boot Camp; Pristine_

_OT3 Boot Camp; Scream_

_Slash/Femslash Boot Camp; Trouble_

_Character Trait; embarrassed! _

_The Family Boot Camp; Blacks; Catch_

_Organization Boot Camp; Day_

_Setting Boot Camp; Hogwarts; Monster_

_Pairing Set Boot Camp; Sirius/Remus _

_Movie Quote Boot Camp; Prompt 20_

_Poetry Quotes Boot Camp; Prompt 2_


	3. Drarry: Decisions To Make

**Decisions to Make**

* * *

_I'm more than just a piece in their Games. – The Hunger Games_

* * *

How much you love him Isn't questionable at all. You'd die for him, he knows that because you almost did.

He'd die for you as well, you're sure of that... But he's the golden boy and you're the troubled snake.

Your father would never approve. Ever. You must produce him an heir or your pretty much useless. You know you can't do that with him, but you find yourself not caring.

In the long run, your fathers opinions don't matter. Do they? You wish he'd approve but you know he won't... You know you'd get disowned but you don't care.

You love him. You love Harry James Potter. That stupid, silly, indecent golden boy.

You think you've loved him since that day in the great hall, when you both got sorted.

You don't know why but you love him so much, that you'll risk it all.

* * *

_"When one sacrifices oneself to help another, it could actually be painful to the person being helped, especially when that person is of importance to them." – Dimensional Witch Yuuko, xxxHolic_

* * *

_Written For;_

_Anime/Manga Quotes Boot Camp; Prompt 3_

_Book Quotes Boot Camp; Prompt 37_

_The Slashtastic Drabbleathon; Great Hall_


	4. Drarry: God and Gays

**God and Gays**

"I think he's really gone mad this time," Ron Weasley said to his wife, Hermione Granger. "I mean I know I said the same thing when he married Malfoy and went to live at Malfoy Manor... But..."

Harry Potter was on the roof of Ron and Hermione's home yelling to the sky's for all to hear.

_And God said, "Let there be light," and there was light. God saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness. God called the light "day," and the darkness he called "night." And there was evening, and there was morning-the first day._

"Is he quoting genesis?" Draco Malfoy asked apparating next to both of the confused Weasleys. "I leave him for five hours and you have him quoting the bible?"

"He's been doing that all night," Ron said with a scowl. "He hasn't even had one drink!"

_And God said, "Let there be a vault between the waters to separate water from water."_

"And neither of you just thought about going and getting him?" Draco asked, apparating to the top of the roof, grabbing Harry, and going back down. "Come on Harry, we're going home."

"DRACO!" Harry yelled happily pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Draco smirked at the irritated groan he heard from Ron and looked at Harry with a sheepish grin. "Well, whoever said god hates gays was obviously wrong."

* * *

_Favorite Era Boot Camp; Creation_

_Favorite Hogwarts House; Belief_

_Slash/Femslash Boot Camp; Evening_

_Organization Boot Camp; Night_

_Monthly Slash-tastic Drabbles Challenge; Malfoy Manor_

_Monopoly__ Challenge; Harry; Spiritual. _


	5. LilyiiOC: Coming Out

**Coming Out**

The silence was maddening, I was biting the inside of my cheek looking at the rest of the family. I think I picked the worse way to come out, ever.

Of course my youngest brother Albus just smiled at me, we both knew that he had a secret crush on his best friend who just happened to live with us.

"That's supposed to be news?" My best friend Naomi said with a grin breaking the silence. I let out a sigh of relief as everyone around me started to grin. I was unsure how much longer I could last under the silence. Of course Naomi already knew that I was gay, she was my best friend, plus she was extremely observant.

"Are you seeing anybody?" My mum Ginny asked with a sly grin causing me to blush. The truth was I was seeing someone, Khloe Corner. The problem was they would never approve, she was six years senior to my fourteen, and I couldn't imagine how my parents would take it. Khloe was even nervous about what everyone would say and think. I wasn't dating her just to be impetuous, I truly liked her, and she wasn't just trying to get me in bed; we generally liked one another.

"No, I'm not," I said with a smile. "Why, do you know anyone?"

Everyone burst out laughing and I faked a smile wondering what would happen once they figured out the truth. I couldn't help but think that they would kill me, or her, or both. But then again, I always liked to live on edge and having a secret girlfriend was just the next step in my wild life.

Later that night when Naomi and I were in my room doing our History of Magic homework, I told her about Khloe and as I suspected she was thrilled. She agreed to help me sneak around to the best of her ability.

"Thank you so much, Nao," I said with a grin and she hugged me tight.

"Don't mention it, what are friends for?"

* * *

"If you obey all of the rules, you miss all of the fun."- Katharine Hepburn

* * *

_Written For;_

_Pairing Diversity Boot Camp; Khloe/Lily; impetuous_

_Monopoly Game Challenge; Pacific Avenue, genre is friendship, prompt is history of magic. It's with regular rent, so it must be set in canon._

_Monthly Slash Drabbles; "If you obey all of the rules, you miss all of the fun."- Katharine Hepburn_

_Slash/Femslash Boot Camp; homework_

_Character Trait Boot Camp; Happy!_


End file.
